Jalousie
by Engelly
Summary: Hanabusa est amoureux et jaloux. Lorsqu’il voit la personne qu’il aime en compagnie d’une autre, il s’énerve et s’isole. C’est sans compter sur l’entêtement de la personne concernée qui va essayer de comprendre l’étrange comportement du blond. Kain/Aidô.


_Auteur : Engelly_

_Titre : Jalousie_

_Couple(s) : Akatsuki/Hanabusa et Shiki/Ichijô suggéré à la fin._

_Disclaimer : S'ils étaient à moi, il y a longtemps qu'Akatsuki et Hanabusa seraient ensemble. Les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino._

_Rating : K+_

_Genre : Romance marshmallow, peut-être un peu OOC._

_Résumé : Hanabusa est amoureux et jaloux. Lorsqu'il voit la personne qu'il aime en compagnie d'une autre, il s'énerve et s'isole. C'est sans compter sur l'entêtement de la personne concernée qui va essayer de comprendre l'étrange comportement du blond._

_Note de l'auteur :_

_Bonjour tout le monde. Ceci est mon premier OS alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai fait mon possible pour corriger les fautes mais il en reste peut-être alors n'hésitez pas si vous en voyez une à me la signaler. Je tiens juste à remercier craC craK belin pour ses fabuleuses fics sur Kain/Aidô. J'espère que tu continueras à en écrire car je trouve qu'il y en a trop peu sur ce site._

_Voilà, tout est dit alors bonne lecture :_

**_Jalousie :_**

Il en avait marre. Cela faisait des mois qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux de son cousin. Au début, il avait tenté d'ignorer son cœur battant à la chamade lorsqu'Akatsuki lui parlait. Il avait fait semblant de ne pas ressentir la douleur de son cœur se serrant à la vue de Kain riant au éclat avec Ruka. Mais il avait été obligé de l'admettre lorsqu'il avait eu la très forte envie de sauter sur son cousin pour l'embrasser avec passion. Mais le pire, c'était de ne rien laisser paraître tous les jours alors qu'ils partageaient la même chambre. Chaque jour étaient une véritable torture. Il n'osait avouer ses sentiments car il était presque sûr que son cousin était amoureux de Ruka. Aujourd'hui, c'était « la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ». Il était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil du salon du pavillon de la lune quand soudain la porte d'entrée s'était brusquement ouverte laissant entrer Akatsuki et Ruka. Ceux-ci vinrent s'asseoir sur le canapé près du feu, pour se réchauffer, l'hiver étant très rude ces temps-ci.

« Comment vas-tu Hanabusa ? » demanda Akatsuki en le regardant d'un air tendre.

Ce dernier ne remarqua rien, n'osant lever la tête et croiser le regard de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

« Bien, vous avez passez une bonne journée ? »

Ruka prit soudainement la parole :

« C'était super ! D'abord on a été en ville faire les boutiques, après on a fait une balade dans le parc. L'endroit était magnifique. Il y avait de la neige partout c'était un lieu très romantique… »

Hanabusa n'écouta plus le monologue de Ruka après que celle-ci eut dit le mot romantique. Alors il avait raison depuis le début. Akatsuki et Ruka étaient bel et bien ensemble. Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Non pas qu'il pensait avoir la moindre chance mais les savoir ensemble étaient très douloureux. Ruka continuait de parler de leur superbe journée. S'en fut trop pour Aidô. Et quand c'est trop, c'est trop ! Il se leva brusquement de son fauteuil.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine de m'écrire un roman sur la merveilleuse, non pardon, la MAGNIFIQUE journée que vous avez passé ensemble ! »

Sur ses mots, Hanabusa s'enfuit pour s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Akatsuki. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs surpris du comportement de son cousin. Il concerta Ruka du regard et comprit qu'il devait aller lui parler. Il se leva donc et partit dans la même direction qu'Hanabusa quelques instants plus tôt sans voir le sourire attendrit et victorieux de Ruka.

_******A&H******_

Une fois dans sa chambre Hanabusa s'assit sur son lit. Il essaya de se calmer. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de s'énerver comme ça. Ils allaient se poser des questions sur son étrange comportement maintenant. Il fallait qu'il trouve une bonne excuse. Le blond, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hanabusa ? »

Celui-ci sursauta vivement. Il n'avait pas entendu son cousin entrer. Il était sûrement venu lui poser des questions.

« Rien du tout. Tout va très bien » mentit Aidô.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Hanabusa. Raconte-moi tout » lui ordonna Kain.

Le blond paniqua. Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire ? Il ne pouvait certainement pas lui dire la vérité : je suis juste amoureux de toi, mon propre cousin, à part ça tout va bien ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ! Il se ferait jeter en beauté et perdre l'affection de son cousin était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il lui fallait une bonne excuse.

« Je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs ces temps-ci mais ça va, ne t'inquiète pas » essaya-t-il de le convaincre.

Peine perdue, Akatsuki n'était pas prêt d'abandonner.

« Hanabusa ! »

« Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas te contenter de ça ? Va plutôt rejoindre Ruka au lieu de perdre ton temps avec moi ! » s'énerva Aidô.

« Ruka ? » s'interrogea Kain qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cousin lui parlait d'elle.

« Oui, Ruka. Va la voir puisse que t'attends que ça ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je sais que tu es amoureux d'elle. Pas la peine de me le cacher ! »

Akatsuki sourit tendrement. Une fois la surprise passée, il avait enfin comprit ce qui tracassait son cousin. Une fois de plus, Ruka avait raison. Il se promit de la remercier pour ses précieux conseils et son instinct féminin infaillible.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Ruka » répondit calmement Kain.

« A d'autre. Tu es tout le temps avec elle » dit Hanabusa avec amertume.

« Elle est seulement une très bonne amie d'une aide précieuse »

« Une aide hein ? Pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour m'aider à conquérir la personne que j'aime »

« La personne que tu aimes ? »

« Oui. Celle que j'aime plus que tout au monde » affirma avec tendresse Akatsuki.

« Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ? » demanda avec douleur Aidô.

« Oui »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Très longtemps »

« Très longtemps ? Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Je suis ton cousin comme même j'ai le droit de savoir ! Pourquoi suis-je le dernier au courant ? Pourquoi Ruka le sait-elle et pas moi ? Pourquoi tu te confie à elle ? Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ? » cria Hanabusa, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

« Hanabusa… Ne pleure pas » chuchota Kain en essuyant tendrement les larmes de son cousin avec ses pouces.

Aidô se calma en savourant la douce caresse des doigts de son cousin. Quand Kain eut fini de sécher ses pleurs, il lui attrapa le menton et le força à le regarder.

« Tu es jaloux ? »

« P… Pas du tout » répondit Hanabusa vraiment embarrassé.

« Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes » répliqua Akatsuki d'un air amusé.

« Arrête, c'est vraiment n'importe… » il fut coupé par Kain qui l'avait prit par la taille et l'embrassait fougueusement.

Il sentit une langue mutine caresser doucement ses lèvres, lui demandant la permission d'approfondir le baiser, permission qu'il lui accorda avec le plus grand plaisir. Hanabusa passa ses bras autour du cou de son cousin, appuyant sur sa nuque pour l'approcher encore plus. Les mains d'Akatsuki, toujours sur ses hanches, raffermirent brusquement leur prise, collant sensuellement leurs bassins et arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à Hanabusa. Le baiser prit fin, les laissant tout deux pantelant. Kain saisit une nouvelle fois le menton d'Aidô pour le fixer dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime Hanabusa » chuchota tendrement Akatsuki.

Hanabusa rougit fortement. Il était aux anges. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible qu'un jour, ses sentiments soient réciproques. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être la personne la plus chère aux yeux de Kain.

« M…Moi aussi je t'aime Akatsuki »

Kain observa amusé les pommettes rouges fluo du blond.

« Tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis »

Il n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'Hanabusa puisse rougir encore plus et pourtant le blond allait bientôt faire pâlir de jalousie toutes les plus rouges tomates du monde.

« N'importe qu… » Akatsuki le fit taire en l'embrassant tendrement. Comment avait-il fait pour se retenir aussi longtemps de goûter à la saveur incroyablement délicieuse des lèvres de son cousin ? Il balaya toutes ses interrogations lorsqu'il sentit la langue d'Hanabusa entamer un ballet sensuel avec la sienne. Pour l'instant, il allait profiter de l'instant présent avec son tendre bien aimé et il le fit donc basculer délicatement sur son lit.

Dans le salon, allongée sur le canapé, Ruka sourit en entendant des plaintes de plaisir provenir de la chambre des deux cousins. Son sourire s'agrandit en regardant Shiki observer Ichijô tout en parlant avec Rima. Elle allait encore pouvoir jouer les entremetteuses et cela lui plaisait énormément. Sur ses pensées, elle se leva et se dirigea vers Ichijô pour tenter de former un nouveau couple.

**_Fin._**

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me poster des reviews pour m'aider à m'améliorer. Merci beaucoup. A bientôt j'espère. Et souvenez-vous :_

_L'Akatsuki/Hanabusa vaincra !!!_


End file.
